Unforseen Love
by cloudstrife245
Summary: Betty has found an new job in London and Daniel has realized his love her.  Little does he know something is going on when he arrives in London.  Read to find out!
1. London

_Haven't written a fan fic in long while, my senior year has been crazy! So I'm going to start a new fic and hopefully update some of my others. The only reason I'm starting a new one now is because I had an idea strike me. I promise that here in the next few months I'll be updating my other fics. Thanks everyone for being patient! Please enjoy this fic!_

One touch, one kiss. That is all they longed for, but little did they know it was for one another. For three years she sat at a desk, with her polyester blouse and skirt with its loud colors and patterns, doing whatever he asked of her. Now she is her own boss, calling all the shots, while having a much better taste in fashion. But now she was leaving, and he began to realize that he couldn't live without her, even though he still tried to convince himself that he didn't….

"Betty, I can't believe you're leaving. I mean I knew one day I'd have to let you go, but I didn't think it would be this soon. It seems like it was just yesterday, you walking in wearing that god awful poncho….."

"Hey I loved that poncho and yeah it does seem like that. These past three years have been amazing, learning under and amazing Editor in Chief. I'm really going to miss it here at Mode. I'm going to miss everyone, even Marc and Amanda. And to be totally honest, I think I'll miss you the most Daniel. You have been an amazing boss and friend. I'm really going to miss you."

Betty walked over and gave Daniel the biggest hug she had ever given him. He was lost, lost in her smell. She smelled of coconut and lilacs. They parted and he gave her the best smile he could muster up. He watched her walk out the door. He couldn't believe that she was gone, out of his life, for who knows how long.

Daniel at his desk, not being able to focus on anything. These past five months have been horrible, horrible without her. He was crazy about her, and it took him losing her to realize it. He had to do something, anything to let her know how he really felt. How he felt after three years of saying nothing. He couldn't just up and leave Mode and catch the first flight to London. This was his job, but….. Daniel decided what he would do. He knew it would be a tough decision, but he was doing it for the one he loved.

Daniel stood in the London airport, thinking of his next move. He had no clue where she lived, where her office building was, or how to contact her. He would find some way, any way to find her. He didn't care if he had to go around London asking everyone if they knew Betty. He would do anything, anything to find Betty, his Betty.

It was 9:28 and Daniel was exhausted. He spent all day looking for her, thinking of places she might be or places she might work at. He had no luck and finally threw in the towel. He sat in a London bar and order a beer. He sat there, thinking about her. Thinking about her long, silky black hair, her big brown eyes, her beautiful smile, her laugh… He could hear it, the faint giggle… Daniel looked to his right and there she stood, with another man. Daniel began to feel his heart sink. So many thoughts ran through his head, but the one that stuck out was if that was her boyfriend. He was a charming looking guy, nice and clean cut. He was the kind of guy that Betty liked so no wonder they would be dating. Daniel knew he had to get out of there, and fast. He grabbed his jacket and bolted for the door. In his rush he ran straight into a waitress and glasses shattered to the floor. It just so happened that he made this huge mess right in front of Betty. He laid there, looking up at her, looking into those huge brown eyes that he always loved.

"Daniel? Oh my goodness Daniel! Are you okay? Here let me help you up."

Daniel took a hold of her long slender hands and stood up. This sent chills up his spine, just feeling her touch. He apologized to the waitress and offered to help clean up. She said she had it and Daniel walked off with Betty and the mystery man.

"Daniel it's so great to see you! What on Earth are you doing here in London? Gosh, it's just so great to see a familiar face! Oh I'm sure you're wondering who this is. Well, this is my boyfriend Lucas. He is a great guy, I'm sure you two would get along splendidly. So how have you been?"

"Oh, I've been great. I know I should have called before I came, but I just felt like talking a little vacation. I handed over the position of Editor in Chief to Wilhelmina. It was a tough decision, but I figured it was time for a new life, a new start. I guess you could say that's why I'm here in London, looking for a fresh start."

"That's wonderful Daniel! I'm so proud of you! I hate to cut the conversation short but me and Lucas need to get home. We both have huge meetings tomorrow. Here's my number, maybe we could go out for coffee and catch up. It's been like what, six months?"

"Haha, yeah something like that. Well I'll make sure to give you a call soon. Maybe you could show me around sometime. And it was real nice meeting you Lucas. See you all later."

Daniel stood there watching another man walk off with Betty. He was beyond upset, and came to realize that he was too late. He told himself just to leave it be, because she looked genuinely happy with Lucas, but at the same time he felt like he was all wrong. He felt this sickness in his stomach, like Lucas was all wrong for her, even though they looked happy together. He had to find out more about this Lucas character, but how. He knew in the next couple days he had to call Betty, to spend some time alone and learn more about this Lucas guy.

_Hope you all enjoyed chapter one! So how do you think the character of Lucas should be portrayed? I would love suggestions for my next chapter. Please leave comments and ANY suggestions. Who knows, your suggestion just might find its way into my next fic! Thanks everyone for reading and hopefully I'll have the next chapter up in about a week._


	2. Discovery

_Wow, sorry it took so long to post the second chapter. My stupid laptop crashed and it took forever to get it back. I hope this chapter is good and I hope you all like it. Hopefully soon I'll update some of my other fics. I'll probably start with "Homecoming." Enjoy!_

Daniel sat staring at his computer screen. He had no clue what he was looking for; no clue what to search for. The only thing he thought to do was to add Lucas on Facebook, maybe that would give him some sort of lead. Daniel continuously refreshed his web page to see if Lucas posted anything. Finally, he did. Daniel read the post aloud.

"Going to The Cave. Should be wild tonight!"

Daniel wondered what "The Cave" could be. Maybe a bar or maybe a strip club? He had to find out.

Daniel stood outside the door of The Cave. He was right; this place was a strip club. Daniel wasn't on the list so he tipped the guy at the front door 100 bucks. Even though he wasn't working at Mode, he still had some money saved up from when he and Molly got married.

Daniel looked around to see if he could see any signs of Lucas. Before he could take another step, a tall, very sexy blonde walked up to Daniel.

"Can I help you with some baby?"

"Actually yes. I'm looking for a man by the name of Lucas. I was wondering if he was here."

"Lucas baby, he's a regular. He comes whenever the misses is working late. We cater to all sorts of men. Single, in a relationship, married even."

"Ok then…. Um could you point me in the direction of 'Lucas baby'?"

"He's right over there. If you need anything just ask for PussyKat," she said with a wink.

Daniel sat a few tables behind Lucas. He watched as Lucas got countless lap dances from different women. He watched as Lucas chugged drink after drink. Daniel looked at his watch and saw that it was going on one o'clock in the morning. He looked up and saw that Lucas was gone from the table. Daniel sat, scared, afraid that he would be discovered. Thankfully one of the bouncers was dragging Lucas out of the club and putting him in a cab. Daniel stood up and made his way for the exit.

Daniel lay in bed. His clock read 3am. So many things were running through his head. Was he going to tell Betty and if so how? When he ran into the two of the, she looked so in love. He hadn't seen her that happy since Henry. At the same time, he had to tell her. The man she loves turns out to be a whore. Lucas had a dirty little secret and Daniel had to tell Betty. He had to, otherwise her heart would be broken if she had to find out some other way. The best way for her to find out is if he were to tell her. Daniel knew she wouldn't answer but he still found himself reaching for his cell and dialing her number. It rang five times and she finally picked up.

"Hello?" Betty said in a sleepy voice.

"Oh, um hi Betty. It's Daniel. Um, I was wondering if you could talk. If you can't I understand."

"Oh no, its fine, today is actually my day off so I've got all day to sleep. What's up?"

"Nothing really, I just couldn't sleep, jetlag."

"I totally understand. It took me forever to get used to the time difference."

"Um Betty, if you're not too busy would you wanna go grab a cup of coffee. I know it's early but I really need to talk to you, like in person."

"Of course, I know a great coffee shop not too far from my apartment. They stay open 24/7. If you don't mind me asking, is everything ok?"

"Well, kinda. I'll tell you once we meet up. Talk to you soon?"

"Yep, talk to you soon Daniel."

Daniel ran to his closet and threw on a pair of jeans, a tee, and a Harvard hoodie. He put on his shoes and quietly closed the door to his hotel room door. The whole walk to the café, Daniel kept thinking to himself,

"How on Earth am I going to break this news to Betty? I don't want to break her heart but at the same time she needs to know what her 'boyfriend' is doing to her."

Daniel stood, staring into the café window. He opened the door and saw Betty sitting in booth. She was in a pair of sweats and a tee shirt. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she had on her glasses. Even though he had never seen her like this, she still looked so beautiful. Daniel took a deep breath and made his way towards the booth.

_What did ya think? Hehe….. Anywho to get your opinions, please give me some ideas on how the conversation between Betty and Daniel should go. Please rate and comment! I should have the next chapter up soon. I'll probably post two or three more chapters after this. It all depends on where I take this fic. Some of the following chapters will get to that T rating. The next chapter will most likely have language. Hope you all enjoyed!_


	3. Lucas

_**Wow guys I'm so sorry it has taken me this long to update. My life has been super crazy but now that I'm done with my first year of college, I plan on updating and hopefully finishing all my fics and maybe even start a few new ones. I'm gonna start updating one at a time, and I decided to start with this one. I've spent some time thinking and I hope you all enjoy what I have in store. Once again, so sorry for the wait guys. Enjoy!**_

Daniel slowly walked over to the booth and sat across from Betty. She looked up from her menu and smiled at him.

"Hey! I hope you don't mind but I went ahead and ordered you a glass of chocolate milk. I figured that would be better than coffee and I know how much you love the stuff."

Daniel couldn't help but smile. If anyone knew him, it was her.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk about?" Betty said as she laid her menu to the side.

"Well, um, I was just curious about you and Lucas. I just wanted to make sure he was treating your right. I know you've had so issues in the past with previous boyfriends and I just wanted to make sure he's, um, a keeper. Ya know?"

"Daniel you have no need to worry. Lucas is a wonderful guy. He is so sweet and so honest. We tell each other everything. I honestly think he is the one. I haven't felt this great since Matt. So trust me Daniel you have no need to worry." Betty said with a smile.

Daniel love that smile, with or without the braces.

"Wow, you two must be pretty serious about him. Well, I'm, um, happy for you." Daniel said with a fake smile.

"No you aren't Daniel. That is the fakest smile I have ever seen. You aren't fooling anyone. You know you can tell me, whatever it may be."

"I'm not sure Betty. I've just go this weird feeling about him. You may not know him as well as you think…"

"Well for your information Daniel, I know Lucas very well. We are in love, and I thought you would be happy for me. Guess not…"

"Betty, I'm happy for you, but I just have this weird feeling about Lucas. Betty I care about you, I worry about you. I only want the best for you and I think you deserve the best."

"Daniel I'm trying so hard not to get upset, but you aren't making it easy. Daniel, I know in the past I haven't made very good decisions about the guys I've dated, but Lucas is different. He treats me better than Walter, Henry, Gio, and Matt put together. I haven't felt this great with a guy since any of them. He makes me feel real good, he makes me feel beautiful. Daniel, I really love him."

"Betty you are so naïve. Lucas is not a great guy. He goes to strip clubs and gets drunk off his ass and gets countless strip teases for countless strippers. Betty you have to believe me."

"Daniel you are lying! Lucas would never do that to me. You are lying. God, I never thought I could be this angry at you. Maybe you should have just staying in New York, instead of coming here and ruining my life. I can't believe you would say something like that. Lucas would never go to strip club, he tells me he thinks those women are trashy!"

"He's just telling you that to cover up what he's been doing behind your back. Betty you have to believe me. I'm your best friend, you have to believe me."

"No Daniel, I won't. You don't know Lucas like I do. I'm beyond angry now. I can't believe you, I really can't. I'm done here and don't bother trying to contact me again. Have a wonderful life Mr. Meade."

Betty stood up and stormed out of the diner. Daniel just sat there, taking in those last words she said, "_Have a wonderful life Mr. Mead." _Daniel slowly stood up and walked out the door.

Betty sat on a bench breathing in the sweet London air. Next to her sat Lucas, holding her hand. Ever since that night at the diner with Daniel, Betty couldn't get him out of her head. Was he right? He couldn't be, Lucas would never cheat on me like this. Betty slowly removed her hand from his. She folded her hands in her lap and looked at the ground. Lucas could tell something was wrong. He turned to face her and asked.

"Betty, sweetie, are you ok? You've been pretty quiet since lunch. Is something on your mind? You know you can tell me."

"It's nothing Lucas; I'm just thinking is all. You have no need to worry," Betty said with a fake smile.

"Betty, don't lie to me. I know something is wrong and you aren't telling me. Please, tell me I want to help love."

Right as Betty began to speak, Lucas's phone went off.

"Of course, I'll be there ASAP. Yes sir, I understand. Ok, see you soon. Betty I'm really sorry but I have to go. They need me at the office. We will finish this discussion when I get home tonight. Well, actually it may have to wait till tomorrow. There is a huge fiasco at the office and I may have to stay late again tonight. I'm really sorry love. I promise tomorrow we will have Betty day and we can do whatever you want."

"That's sweet but I work tomorrow. Well, um, I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning. Bye Lucas."

Lucas got up from the bench and hailed a taxi. Betty watched as the taxi drove off. She looked down at the spot where Lucas had been sitting and realized he had forgotten his phone. Betty sat and stared at it for the longest time. Then to break the silence, it began to beep. She realized he had just gotten a text. She sat there, staring at the phone, debating on whether or not to look at the message. Finally, she picked it up and read the message.

"Hey Lucas Baby. Can't wait to see you 2nite. You will be my 1st customer n I've got sum tricks up my sleeve 4 ya. See ya at midnight Lucas Baby."

Betty's heart began to race. This couldn't be true; maybe he _really _was going to strip clubs. Had Daniel been right? Tears began to sting her eyes. Betty grabbed his phone, threw it in her purse, and hailed a taxi. She knew what she had to do. She reached for her own phone and called the only person she knew who would listen and help, even if he was mad at her. She started at her phone and dialed Daniel's number.

"Hello?" Daniel said.

"Daniel its Betty. You were right about Lucas… I need your help."

_**Well guys I hope you enjoyed! I think this chapter was pretty good. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up in a few days. I'd love to get feedback from you guys and tell me how you think the next chapter should go. Should Betty confront Lucas by herself, or should Daniel be with her and beat the ever living crap out of him? Suggestions please! Anywho, sorry to keep you all waiting. Can't wait to see what you all think!**_


End file.
